Advances in wireless communication have revolutionized the way we communicate and access information, and have birthed a variety of wireless capable consumer devices. In modern wireless communication systems, a variety of input/output (I/O) components and user interfaces are used in a wide variety of electronic devices. Portable wireless communication devices such as a smartphone increasingly integrate a number of functionalities (e.g., global positioning system (GPS), wireless local area networks (WLAN or Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, cellular communication, near field communication (NFC), etc.).
An antenna can be used to transmit or receive radio frequency (RF) signals in the range of about 3 kilohertz (KHz) to 300 gigahertz (GHz). Cellular communications within the United States generally use a frequency range between 698 and 5000 megahertz (MHz). Modern wireless communication devices use numerous types of antennas, including dipole antennas (e.g., short dipole, half-wave dipole, folded dipole, broadband dipoles), monopole antennas, small loop antennas, rectangular microstrip (or patch) antennas, planar inverted-F antennas (PIFA), helical antennas, spiral antennas, slot antennas, cavity-backed slot antennas, inverted-F antennas (IFA), slotted waveguide antennas, and near field communications (NFC) antennas, including various combinations thereof.